User talk:Danny Lilithborne
Welcome Danny Okay right now I going to just give you a bunch of links, I don’t know if you will use any but they are just for help: , to make card images at Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker go here and . I saw you have a fanfic, I have not read it but if you would like I will. Tyrant Slayer and I are currently working on a story using cards we have and will make here, and if you like you can read it (link to story). And as always, good luck. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 14:11, 12 June 2008 (UTC) * Just to make life easier you can do X like you have been or . Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 14:57, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ** I guess so...if he is right I think he can file a lawsuit though. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 14:58, 12 June 2008 (UTC) *** I have a question involveing those "Heart of the Cards" Cards. Do you think it would be funny if one said "when you play this card you win the match"? :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:08, 12 June 2008 (UTC) **** . Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ***** Okay I currently on turn four of your sorry and...it's great. I feel the need to congratulate you on two things: 1. The use of new cards (Dark Armed and Judgment) which made it very interesting and 2 Shougo Aoyama. I like what you did with his ummm…time distortion (how he has a big gap of time in his life) and his personality. Because it seems in truth he would not be an easy person to like but you can appreciate him. :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:34, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ****** About how often do would you say you update the story because I got through chapter 8? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 16:53, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ******* Well hopefully you get better (and I am not just saying that because the story is awesome :) ). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 16:59, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ******** Okay I'm done talking after this because I tend to annoy people I guess, but a friend (Gear Kaiser on the other Wiki) and I came up with some Ancient Gear cards that you are free to use in your story (they are on my page of course). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:10, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ********* What I meant was Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Reign Dragon and Gadjiltronian Gambiton]]. Check them out and tell me what you think. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:16, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Well you seem like you know what you are doing, so... I would like you to help me with something: 1. Transformation into Perfection is a card I am trying to make for a friend and I have the "idea" down in my Sandbox but I don't know if it is worded correctly if you could, could you check it out. 2. I will be making a field spell...a good one hopefully...for Dragons (it's a freakin miracle), but I'm not sure about the effect. I know Dragons are common cards througout the game but they are usually powerhouses or beatsticks (pretty much the same), but I don't have a good idea for them yet...so do you know any effects that benefit them as a whole? Thanks in advance (when I say that I expect somekind of answer, TTF and Deltanous never do or I just missed the memo that Admins only allow one answer per week) :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:09, 13 June 2008 (UTC) * One of the cards I want to make is a field spell (not Dragon Badlands), but I want it's effect to state that it can stay on the field even if there is another field spell and if a new one is introduced it won't be destroyed. How do you write that? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:07, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ** I think there are a lot of cards that violate the "rules" (can't think of any yet). What is DME (Duel Monsters Encyclopedia???). Thank you anyway. :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:19, 14 June 2008 (UTC) *** Try saying this name ten times fast Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:12, 17 June 2008 (UTC) **** Interesting. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:30, 21 June 2008 (UTC) New Skin Yeah, I just think the Gaming skin looks cooler than than the Sapphire skin. I'll change back in a bit maybe. If I find out how to make the white background on Attribute images disappear, I'll keep this new skin as defualt. Time to go to wikia's forums. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> Uploading Hey How do you, upload images. I paste the picture on a new page in "Paint" and then upload it...what do you do and are there other ways. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 13:20, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Fire Dragon Do you think TTF would mind if someone made " " seeing as it has not been "show" as a card? (and how you make it, I'm sure you could use Oxygeddon but what spell card would summon it (Fire Version of Bonding H2O) and what would the othe elementgeddon be?...even though I don't think fire has a molecular structure...I'm going to shut up now...)............... Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:12, 13 July 2008 (UTC) * Maybe a "spark" monster and oxygeddon (fire need oxygen to burn and it kindof keep's it in league with Water Dragon). Do you have any ideas for these cards? (we could make this a small project). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 16:06, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :* Hey Danny I have redirected my Fire Dragon card page to Elemental Dragon - Fire Dragon so you can use it for yourself that is if you plan on using it. Airblade86 23:28, 2 September 2008 (UTC) just thought you want to know. Fanfic I just want to ask how do you make such a great fanfic? Could you give me some tips, especially for the Duels?--J0V1 S14G14N 06:24, 19 July 2008 (UTC) * Well along with watching 5D's subbed on youtube, reading your fanfic is one of the things I do weekly. I still can't get over how you make it seem as if it were really a show. (Maybe you should sell rights to bandai or viz media, because 4Kids sucks). Anyway J0V1 I would like to congratulate you. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 02:47, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Shanoske Hi Danny Lilithborne this is Shanoske love your fanfics I see you a lot of reviews about your story I like your stories, but what happen to Yugioh Roll Stones I think that the name of it but what happen I wouldn't mind reading it I write fanfics too mines is like your kinda of but wit my own characters it like Yugioh GX! but without Jaden and the gang I only wrote 10 chapters so far I wish I could reviews like you do, but nobody will them I gues I should just stick to drawing my stories for people to see u I guess, but anyway can't wait for Chapter 14 keep posting that story don't stop. O! O ok I wonder what happen to it so is that your only one? Or did you you do anymore? Fire Mermaid Are you sure you want this card deleted? Card attack Could make attack names for my cards? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 09:19, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Hello again I was wondering if I could get your opinion on the Ancient Gears in my Sandbox? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:47, 11 October 2008 (UTC) * It's okay, it's your decision. And just so you know, I don't care if the cards I make are judged because those judgements will give me ideas for future work. So do as you wish, :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:44, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ** Hey, A friend (Gear Kaiser on the other wikia) and I are working on some ancient gear cards because I plan to put a character representing him in the fanfic I was...working on (It dies if Tyrant Slayer or Yugi Muto don't come back) and he and I thought of a card. This will be a field spell called "Gadjiltropolis", and I was wondering if you would like to help make it? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:07, 17 October 2008 (UTC) blocked i understand my younger brother bobkon was blocked by you and rightly so but we share a laptop so im also banned is there any way you can just ban my brother. Catface 18:40, 18 October 2008 (UTC) *Done. Danny Lilithborne 00:43, 19 October 2008 (UTC) An Idea for Sinful Seraphs Say, maybe you could include my made-up cards in your OC's deck (like Azriel - he's a good card to have!) Does that work or nada? 8 You have my permission to use 'em...:) DarkblazeHunter 2:52 P.M. In despair? Are my cards really that bad?...:(, well it's a good thing I am "watching" your page on the other wikia, so I can still see your fanfic XD. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:32, 21 October 2008 (UTC) * Why are you removing the 's? Coming back? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:52, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ** Well, they're not getting deleted and I'm not 100% sure if I'll erase them after all since you and Josh are trying to get some standards in here so, sure. You can erase the delete templates from the other pages if you like, I don't mind. Danny Lilithborne 23:53, 9 November 2008 (UTC) *** Ah, okay. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:54, 9 November 2008 (UTC) **** Never thought I'd see him here... Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:06, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Sinful Seraphs Sure, I can! I'll do it! :) DarkblazeHunter 10:23 A.M. They're all yours man! DarkblazeHunter 7:41 A.M. Cool! I like how they were played out by your OC - will Arziel or any of my Trap Cards make another appearance? DarkblazeHunter 12:07 A.M. Oh...that sucks...anyway, I have joined the site so how do you start creating your own pages now 'cause I have a cool Archetype to show off...DarkblazeHunter 12:33 P.M. Re: Forum: Admin nomination? Why do you have to be mean to me? *throws table at Danny Lilithborne* TheHitman 01:53, 19 November 2008 (UTC) : You said I'd never become an admin just because I'm trying to inject some transparency into the nomination process therefor! TheHitman 02:27, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :: ANSWER ME!! TheHitman 01:01, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I have a ANOTHER job for you! I know you want to do away with "you know who" (NOT LORD VOLDEMORT), so this is what you can do: Write up ideas for policies for the YCMW! Anywhere from a Rule of 5000 ot the fact we need to use a card table. Add those to your sanbox and on it's talk page I will add any ideas you have missed or that I came up with. If you accept, thanks. Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:29, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Decklist First off, for your fanfic pages, D.Kaiser brought over the Decklist templates. You can find them here. Also, D.Kaiser wanted to tell you about the fact that we will be deleting many cards that don't follow the card table in January. Although it doesn't concern you directly, know that this means that many of the problematic cards will be deleted. PS: SZS is an awesome anime. Chaos_josh 00:58, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Im back Im back, with only week to 2 week vacations. I will get this wiki back in tip top shape, but ill need help. R u willing? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 00:14, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok first of all, id like t make sure everything is categorized, templates, pages, etc. theres a spot in special pages that has all of them listed. Thnx for the help. We need to get this wiki back on track. Two Things Just so you know, we have prohibited the use of "Hell" or "Damn" or other like words in teh card name. I will soon be adding an OCG/Japanese Translated spot for that on the CardTable. Also, I will ask Wikia about a bot. Thnx. Last of all, have you ever used the IRC? It would help so we could discuss things there. Hold meetings. Something of the like. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> :There, I asked about a bot. We just need to wait until the one member of staff gets time to make it. or at least try. Also do u mind if charitwo's bot account is given a bot flag? I need the wikis approval for it to be possible. ::We can add it to the soon to be added OCG/Japanese Translated part of the cardtable. I know you dont want it changed, but, sum parents may not like it if they see there children looking at something like that. Plus, well do what the TCG did. Change it to Cthonian, or w/e that was. OR Inferno Elysium, sumthing of the like. We are trying to keep thsi wiki oriented for all ages. Bot charitwo is working on the bot. What I need from you is your approval for the bot account to be given a bot flag so its edits do not flood recent changes. So, do you mind if charitwo's bot account is given a bot flag? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> Stuff Hello again. I've been meaning to talk to you for awhile. At the moment I can only think of one thing though...ummm...Oh! Some of your pages have been up fore deletion since you leave and I was wondering if you want them kept or deleted because you removed so deletion tags some time ago. By the way, how have you been? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:03, 15 April 2009 (UTC) * Will do. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 10:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ** Question:By any chance do you know if the Japanese spirit world has a name? The one that the Spirit Monsters may be from, etc.? Oh and do you have any ideas for community building on this site? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 21:51, 13 May 2009 (UTC) *** Well if any ideas for community building come up, notify someone please. :) Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:10, 16 May 2009 (UTC) **** Hello Danny. I noticed I missed some new entries in your fanfic, I'll get right on that. Anyway for more important matters (sorry if that sounded rude), UDK is adding a "To Do List" and if you would like give him some ideas I think that would be much appreciated. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:01, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ***** If you get the time can you check out a new card of mine. I'd like to here your opinion on whether or not you think it is broken. Talk to you later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ****** Do you still have your Shougo Aoyama page? I need it as a reference if you're okay with that (depends on if it has the info I need). Talk to you later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 14:46, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ******* Thanks. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:48, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Battle Zone Sorry but i need that page for a booster i'll be doing so instead i created another page for you called Battle Arena Its the same card with its effects and everything but with different name,hope you can understand. Kratos-God of War He Has Returned The creator of the wiki has returned. Soon, this wiki will be whipped into shape with the hands we got available. hopefully, we can get a decent community going. Well, anyway, just dropped to say hi and see how are you doing. the creators user page: User:Supreme Gamesmaster Yddisac. See ya. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 17:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ummm...??? Hey Danny, was this a mistake or did I read it wrong?: " 'The war that Darkness — chaos, fear, life — initiated long ago against the Light — order, faith, death — it may be coming to an end soon'." -> " 'As you recall, I characterized darkness as 'death' and light as 'life'." Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:48, September 6, 2009 (UTC) * So the fact that darkness and light's interpretation was switched in the sentences above was intentional? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:19, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ** Hey I got bored a few days ago and I was think about how Shougo uses Cyberdark Horn so I made this deck. I tested it against Judgment Dragon (character) a few times and it usually wins. Check it out, tell me what you think and I can't wait for your next chapter. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) *** I read this and thought of your story and the Hopeless Dragon Deck : “Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it.” It was on facebook as a quote from quiz question. I think it is from Criminal minds. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 07:13, September 19, 2009 (UTC) * I think there might be a problem with the last issue of -0: :' "I now draw two cards," Aino went on, looking at her new hand. "And by paying 1000 life points, I can activate the effect of 'Mausoleum of the Deceased Emperor'." :"I can normal summon one monster from my hand without offering sacrifice," Aino explained. :"Could it be she drew 'The Creator'?" Katsuki gasped. "Was she hoping she'd draw it?" :"I summon 'The Creator' in attack mode," Aino's voice broke Shougo out of the vision. ' Ummm...The Creator would require 2 tributes because it is LV8, thus shouldn't 2000LP be paid? D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 02:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) * I see. Okay, then. D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 02:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Nightmare Dreams I do not know if anyone here knows who Nightmare Dreams is. He is mentioned as having created one of the cards that Danny favorited on his page. I am one of Danny's friends from a different community. I knew him as Blankpage. I am trying to get in touch with Nightmare Dreams to talk with him about Danny and the projects he was working on when he passed on. Nightmare Dreams, if you are reading this, please get in touch with me. Either here, via email (mark.cantrell at gmail.com), or via the Janime.eu thread about Danny passing. KiTA 16:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC) R.I.P. Danny You will me missed Danny and though very few people on this site knew you, you did have a good deal of impact it. Goodbye my friend. D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) * I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. I didn't even know you were sick. But you're one of the best card creators this site has had, and many of us are sorry to see you go. I do hope that you're in a better place, playing card games and enjoying life. Chaos josh - Talk 23:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC)